Lost In Lust
by teeheee
Summary: Reviews if you have any suggestions or if you like the story.. There have been a string of murders, robberies, and kidnapping . The league have their hands full trying to find the person responsible .Diana becomes frustrated with her feelings for Bruce. While Batman's past love interest come back to hunt him.
1. 1

This is my second Fanfic ... I hope you'll enjoy it

Disclaimer : i don't own any of the characters, well maybe I'll m_ake up a few._

_Chapter one: Lost of Innocents _

_In the Watchtower ..._

_Television show host _

Have you ever been in love, or ever once thought of someone you'll want to spend your life with? Tips to get your honey to notice you in 1 day.

"Yea, right as if I have problems with him noticing me ... I am Wonder Women after all,"Diana replies to the question asked by the television show host with uncertainties. "But still when I try to suggest something more out of our friendship, its always the same story, if his enemies knew they would stop at nothing to get to him through her, "Diana thinks out loud and is quickly answered by Hawkgirl. "Well maybe he is not ready for a relationship or something, by the way who is this mystery man you speak of?" Shayera asks out of curiousity. "No one, I was just thinking out loud, so I'm not talking about anyone in particular,"Diana tells the winged women as she gathers herself to leave the room. " Well, just speaking hypothetically ... He could just want a friendship as friends are hard to come by, so don't beat yourself up over it. OK?" Hawkgirl looks at Diana with caring eyes. _Diana is surprised at Shayera's comments._

_She looks at her with a sad gaze, almost as if she wanted to express her frustration with her feeling for Bruce. She wanted to get the best possible answer for why she is not wanted by him and if so could she change it. Diana then sat in a chair close to a window and put her head down in confusion. Shayera could tell something was bothering the princess but she was hesitant to ask. She didn't want to ask the question and wasn't able to help with the solution but, she couldn't stand Diana looking like that. Shayera pulled a chair close to Diana._

"What's the matter, you were talking about someone weren't you? "Shayera asked the frustrated princess. _Diana then lifts her head up and st__**arts talking about her love interest in Bruce.**_

_BATCAVE _

"Alfred, bring me a cup of coffee please, "Bruce ordered the Butler. _Batman had been up all night trying to figure about who was behind the mystery robberies and missing people. He knew somehow they were all connected but he didn't know exactly how, the league have been hunting down every villain possible to put an end to this. It wouldn't be such a big deal if a prince hasn't went missing in the mist of all this. "_But how are they all connected? " Batman asked himself. "Here is your coffee Master Bruce, "Alfred hands the coffee to a tried Batman.

_Batman takes the coffee and begins to down it like a freshly poured shot at a night club. Alfred then looks at some of the scattered papers containing case evidence and then focus on one thing in the report. The mystery robber/ kidnapper used a particular type of scent that consist of cherry blossom and ashes from fire but it was a heaven like fragrance. _" Master Bruce if I could be of help, just to point out the mystery villan is wearing what is called 'Angels Dust' which is rare to come by," Alfred tells Bruce hoping to help shed light on the case.

"Angels Dust ... Isn't only rare but impossible to come by if you aren't a favorable person, meaning our villain has power, this also means the order can be traced, " Batman quickly puts down the empty coffee mug and begins to work. _He first located all shops that sold Angels Dust, then traced the stores suppliers. He then narrowed it down to recent purchase, to come across something shocking. _" She's back, " Bruce then grabs his mask and speeds to the last location of the women.

_UNIDENTIFIED LOCATION _

_( mystery villain talks to herself in dedication)_

_"There is nothing left but darkness, I have nothing but scars of the past, wounds from the present, and certain death in the future. I must save my daughter even if it means the death of her father. She will not pay for his or my mistakes with her innocents, her life, and soul. I will kill The Justice League ... I will live in peace with my daughter, even if it means becoming a assassin again. I will not fail. I am Dust "_

_BACKFLASH ( A.D.A 1977)_

_In the high tropical mountains, lived and organization called "A.D.A" which stands for "Angel Dust Assassins." Which mostly consist of women who have all been saved from death. They were brought into the organization to secure their safety. Not because A.D.A cared about homeless and mistreated women but they have kept an eye on particular individuals that had special abilities. A.D.A would later bring them in, gain their trust, and train them to become ruthless warriors. Each girl was given a weapon that fit her strength, guns for the weak, blades for the normal, and both for the one who was strong enough to master them. Each girl was born with a special power mostly element base. Fire, water, earth, air, life, and death, all these elements to gether formed an deadly squad/organization. _

_Dust was brought into A.D.A when she was 2 years old, saved from a broken home of a interracial marriage gone wrong. The father who was Russian and the mother who was Angolan, but to make a longer story short skinhead came into the home and brutality beat,then killed the father same with the mother. They then tried to kill Dust but failed, they were all killed instantly by a sniper bullet to the head. A women with snow white hair then came into the broken house, which was once filled with love and happiness now replaced with blood and death. _

_She then comforted the confused 2 year old, looking around the home for clothes, food, and anything else that a 2 year old would need. The snow white haired woman packed a bag of clothes a quick evacuated the home before the police arrived. The child's actually name is Nila Love Yodavick, the hdaughter of special agent EricYodavick and princess of Laconda Love Usada. _

_The organization wanted Nila not only for her beauty but for the power she carried "absolute death " is what they call it. The ability to, to take someones life instantly and with a quickness only by a touch of her finger tip. Nila proves later on in her life as an "Angel " to be a huge profit for A.D.A, she could not be stopped, she mastered all forms or weaponry, fighting styles, and gunfire. She took down all assigned targets with no mistakes, 100 percent kill rate. Until all went wrong when she fell in love with one of her targets ...The Batman_

TO BE CONTINUED ..


	2. 2

**Chapter 2 : The Beginning **

**GOTHAM CITY **

_The city was filled with overwhelming criminals and unbearable darkness. The scent of fear lingering through the air, as many fight for their survival against series of unfortunate events, that always came about in this stressed and tired city. Even when all lose the little hope they have, they are always reminded of the one who does away with the bad. So the city can be quite once again ... The Batman watches over Gotham and its citizens like a father would his newborn baby, not asking for anything. He has one goal, to protect Gotham has it is his home and his parents burial place. Those who put the city and its people in danger have to answer to him. _

_"_ Alfred I'm sending you the coordinates of my location, " Batman tells Alfred who is back at the Batcave. _He makes his way to investigate the location of "Dust" the women who has cost him endless headaches but in the past passionate nights. He still had feelings for the beautiful but troubled woman but even though he in fact loved her, he would not let that stand in the way of justice. She had robbed 10 banks filled with priceless artifacts, killed 20 guards in the process, and blown up 2 historical buildings. He will make her pay for causing commotion in is precious city, even though it will hunt him for nights to come. _

_He made way to an abandoned warehouse over in a misty forest. Right when Batman entered he was overwhelmed with the smell of " Angels Dust." _"She is close, " Batman made way to a room on the leftside on the warehouse._ Bruce opens the door to only reveal stolen artifacts and a unconscious prince, he did not understand Nila's motives. What does she want, what is she looking for? He calls into the watchtower to report that he had found both the artifacts and the missing prince. He needed help with moving all of it, his request was then answered by Mr. Terrific, who was in charge of these type of things. _" Request granted ... I'm sending Superman, Wonderwoman, and Lantern down," Mr. Terrific tells Batman.

_Batman can only wait now for the others to get here. Bruce made sure the prince was in good health, which he was . Nila must have given him some type of sleeping antibiotics, the artifacts were also in good condition. Bruce decided to take it upon himself to put the artifacts back into the box them came in. First he had to put the label back on them and put them in their individual case. So he sat down and began to do so, one by on he put them back together. Bruce slowly began to drift to sleep and fell into a deep sleep. _

**THE DREAMING BATMAN :(5 years ago)**

I had just came from a gathering at the Smith's Champagne gathering. I was with two women from Brazil, one named Jasmine .. the other Rosalinda. The night was young, dance music playing, and flirting women everywhere. It was a night ill never forget. There was live entertainment and Asian cuisines, decorated beautiful with a Japanese like theme. As the night grew old, the women grew excited and so i decided to take the party back to my place. Just as i was about to leave with the two egder women something caught my eye.

There was a lady by the fountain looking into and holding a coin in her right hand. She was making a wish, which I thought was extremely interesting. I excused myself from the two brazilian women and went for the one making a wish by the fountain. As I began to get closer her beauty became to be noticeable. She had a hour glass figure, caramel like skin, and long dark brown hair. "**Excuse me ... But I don't think this a wishing fountain," Bruce said smoothly to the mysterious woman as he approached her from behind. **

When i was beside her she looked at me, with an embarrassed like look. I guess she figured I would think she was childish for still believing** in magically wishes. " Oh! ...I thought it was my mistake, " the woman looks at me as she puts the coin away. " Well I do know of one that has been rumored to grant wishes... I could take you only if your interested,"I asked her calmly. " I would love to," she surprised me with the answer. "Then we should be going then, " I showed her the way to my flashy car. **

I drove just a ways west, it was a little out of Gotham but not too far. The fountain we were going to had been there for years. I use to visit it as a kid with my parents. When we arrived she went straight to the fountain with no hesitation. I walk right behind her, she walked with a sway, her hips moved like a goddess, and her butt was in the shape of a heart." I have to tap that, "I thought to myself but first a little conversation. I come up behind her and put my arms around her waist, to my surprise she doesn't move them. She then throws the coin in the water making a wish.

" **What did you wish for? " **I asked her as I rest my head on her shoulder. **I want to know who killed my parents and why ... I was adopted when I was little, " **She said sadly. **"What happened to them? "I asked out of curiousty. " Bruce wake up are you okay ... Come on Bruce wake up its not the time to be res**ting... Wait! that sounds like...

Diana!

_Bruce wakes up to see that his help had arrived. He sat up and yawned, he was tried everyone could see it on his face. Superman and Green lantern started to place the artifacts into the JL plane, while Wonderwoman assisted the medicated prince into a sit within the plane. _" So what were you dreaming about Bruce? ... You had the biggest smirk on your face," Lantern asked Batman playfully. " Nothing ... Let's jusr get all these things on the plane," Batman answered quickly. " I swear it was something I'll never seen you so happy, " Lantern keeps at Bruce. " KNOCK IT OFF, " Batman lets out with frustration and anger. _Everyone stops talking and finished packing. Afterwards the prepare to leave. _

_Suddenly a gas was released from one of the crates Diana opened. The three were out cold. _"You thought it was going to be that easy Bruce? ... You must have forgotten who I am ... I'm Dust, your murder ..."

TO BE CONTINUED ..

please review if you have any suggestions or you want me to continue ..


	3. 3

Chapter 3: Overload

**Warehouse:**_  
_

_Everyone but Batman hit the floor as the room filled with sleeping gas. Bruce always came prepared especial since this is Dust he was dealing with. The women was trained to be a highly intelligent assassin since birth , she knew how to set traps, set plans, and kill a person instantly with her bare hands. Batman felt fear for the first time as the gas in the room began to thicken and the oxygen system in his mask began to lower. _

_He could no longer see his fellow teammates in the thick toxic gas. Batman had to act quickly or else he would lose his teammates and newly found love. Bruce through multiple Batarangs that hit all the windows and the air filtering system, hoping that would lower the levels of toxic gas. It worked! Batman continued to open more windows only to see a figure being uncovered by the disappearing gas._

"Nila!" Bruce yelled out to the unidentified object. "Why are you doing this, what is your reason?" Batman demanded an answer but received nothing but silence from the object. "ANSWER ME!" he shouted. "The women you speak of is no more to you after what you have done, you do not get to call he by that name," the figure answered. "I'm your end," she answered in a husky like whisper that gave Bruce the chills. _The gas was gone and so was Nila , Bruce did not understand why she was doing this._

Batman contacted the watchtower for immediate medical attention ….

**Watchtower:**

_Superman, Wonder women, and Green Lantern showed to be in no harm. Batman wasn't worried he knew they were strong people, but the thing that keeps bothering him was, what did he do? Why was she after him through all these years? _**  
**

**Back to the past…****  
The Dreaming Bat Part 2: Lost In Lust**

It's been 4 months of nothing but endless fun and carefree excitement. I think I'm in love with her. Ha, me Bruce Wayne Billion Dollar playboy, in love. This might sounds crazy but we have so much in common, we never get bored of each other, I feel normal for the first time. The weight of Gotham has been lifted off my shoulders, I feel relieved when I'm with her, Nila.

_** to be continued ..**_

So sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to at least make an effort to upload something for all my viewers out there. School has been eating up my time so I haven't had any. The next chapter I promise will be the average 3 pages instead of 2 . It will probably tell more of Bruce's background with Nila … and also I'm going to do a wonder women piece in there too. SO hold on tight****


	4. 4

Chapter 4: The Bat, the Beautiful, and the Dangerous

Wayne Manor: (5 years ago)

It's been 4 months of nothing but endless fun and carefree excitement. I think I'm in love with her. Ha, me Bruce Wayne Billion Dollar playboy, in love. This might sounds crazy but we have so much in common, we never get bored of each other, I feel normal for the first time. The weight of Gotham has been lifted off my shoulders, I feel relieved when I'm with her, Nila.

With Nila:

I think to myself as I gather my things and prepare to meet my newly found love at a movie theater here in town. She wanted to see a horror film which I probably think is just a plan to get closer to me. How cute! She is different this feeling is new to me; I haven't felt anything like this in years. I got into my newly bought car and drove to my location, as soon as I pulled up I could see her standing there waiting for me. She was wearing tight denim jeans that complemented her form so nicely, a knitted top that fell off her left shoulder, and heels with dangling earrings. She stood out from the crowd. I then got out the car with fresh chocolate I'd picked up on the trip to the theater and went over and greeted her. She smiled and took the chocolates, then went on and on saying how much she'd missed me. I like that it makes me feel needed. We entered the movie " Zombie eat then Zombie kill" which doesn't sound scary at all but Nila gets what Nila wants , spoiled. Surprisingly she doesn't even flitch during the whole movie, not a scream or even a tug on my jacket. She found the movie funny and low budget.

After the movie we went back to my place. I know what you're thinking but we haven't gotten to that activity. The reason she was here is well, I want to tell her who I am. For some reason I trust her. I then bring her down to the Batcave and reveal the reasons on why I can't be there for her some days and nights. It's because I fight crime as the Batman not because of another women. She smiled at me with relief and then told her about my unlucky childhoods that lead me to become Gotham City's protector.  
She listened to my whole life story that took hours to explain. She looked at me with lustful eyes and began to undress me. That night in the Batcave we made love for the first time, it was breath taking and she was a virgin. How lucky of me. That morning I woke up to a missing Nila who had fell asleep beside me that night. She left no trace, no note no nothing. She was gone out of my life without a simple goodbye. I returned to my dark self promising never to fall in love so easy and foolishly. Why did she leave me? What did I do wrong?

Somewhere In Russia:

Agent Dust signing in, I have discovered the Batman's Identity and he has been killed as order. He will not pose a threat on the Agency in the future. Why did I lie? To the people that took me in after my parent's brutal killing, he just had to be so charming. I shouldn't have stayed so long; they will know I was distracted during the mission. But I think they will just take it has he put up a fight. I hope they don't find out but who I am kidding, I have to get out. In order to protect my love, myself, and the life within me. I am Nila Yodavick.

Watchtower: (Present Day)

_Mr. Terrific had went to the recovery room to check on the three founders. The gas was harmful but only to a small degree; the person who made the gas was beyond intelligence, probably an elemental genius. She combined a series of natural elements to create a deadly combination of sleeping gas__._ "Impressive," Mr. Terrific thought to himself as he examined the elements of chemicals left in the bodies of our heroes. "Why thank you," Nila whispered as she injected Mr. Terrific with 'MRX'. "Whoooo arree.. Yoo?" Terrific asked has he began to drift away to sleep.

To. be continued ….. next chapter Bruce and Diana


End file.
